


Something Like Prayer

by krityan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/pseuds/krityan
Summary: Noctis and Prompto skip out on some fancy party for another for private fireworks instead.





	Something Like Prayer

Noctis bumped his shoulder against Prompto's arm, jolting the other boy out of his impromptu lecture on shutter speed and aperture sizes and earning himself a glimpse of startled eyes growing wide before breaking into a smile.

"Thanks, Noct."

"For what?" Noctis leaned against the railing, staring aimlessly across the cityscape, neon lights cutting through the hazy night sky.

"Uh, ditching your fancy birthday party to hang out with me on top of a building halfway across town?"

Noctis laughed, a clipped and dismissive sound, "It's not even my birthday until Wednesday."

"Yeah, but fireworks? That's pretty cool, dude." Prompto leaned down, adjusting his tripod and squinting at the camera, "I think I got some really good shots." He flashed a smile into Noctis' direction again before tilting his head back to look at the stars, "For real, though, Noct," his voice dropped to an awed whisper, "that was really cool. I'm lucky if someone gets me cake for my birthday, no one's ever going to put on a fireworks show for me."

"I wonder," Noctis murmured the words, more a thought than conversation, as he kept his gaze fixed on some anonymous point in the distance. "Hey, Prompto? I want to show you something, leave your camera set up, okay?"

The gentle glint of Noctis' magic sparked, settling like embers into his hand. Noct looked up, meeting Prompto's staring gaze with an easy smile. "Got these from a friend a long time ago." The explanation tapered off as Noctis held out his hand for Prompto to scrutinize closer.

Several small gems were clustered in Noctis' palm, little rubies cut through with veins of that same sparkling blue. "They look like weird eggs, man." Prompto laughed through the whisper, snorting as he leaned down next to Noctis.

"Whatever, you nerd." Noctis grinned, "Come on, give me your hand, let's see if they still work."

Prompto held out his hand, tentative but without voicing any of the questions surging through his mind. The gem was warm when Noctis pressed it into his hand, letting their fingers fold against each other. Prompto let himself relax into the embrace as Noctis wrapped his free arm around Prompto's waist.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" It was getting harder to keep his voice steady, pressed together like this, their hands still tangled together and Noct shifting his weight to rest his head on Prompto's shoulder like this.

"Just throw it." The answer was blunt, but Noctis' voice laced through with some flavor of fond nostalgia Prompto wasn't used to hearing. Neither of them liked talking about the past. He let his hand slip out of Prompto's grip, "I'm right here, so it should work."

Prompto shrugged, and tossed the little gem off the railing into the warm night air with a quick snap of his wrist before he could second guess. Suddenly, with a sharp fizzle and pop it exploded-- showering down gold and red sparks. Noctis straightened up, pulling Prompto back with the gesture, nearly dragging him off balance. "No-Noct! What are these?"

"Fireworks, stupid." Noctis laughed again, an openly joyful sound as he let go of Prompto to take a few steps back, "These ones are for you, though, got it?" He tossed two more upwards, one after another, pulling Prompto closer again as the blonde boy yelped in surprise from the sparks falling around them. Noctis pressed their foreheads together, voice dropping to a whisper, "Anything you want, I'll get it for you, okay?"

"Shit, Noct." Prompto let his eyes slide shut, letting all his senses memorize this moment in detail, "You're ridiculous, you know that?" He tilted his head, and let his eyes slip open. Noctis was smiling back at him still, his expression almost serene even as Prompto felt it pull the breath out of his lungs, replacing the air with a deep ache instead. "Thanks."

Noctis laughed a little in response, let the tension out as he slipped away from Prompto's touch, "I mean it." Prompto hesitated at the tone in Noctis' voice, a little honestly taken aback, more nervous waver than he was used to cutting though the prince's usual bravado, "It's worth it, to see you smile, okay?" Noctis' eyes flickered upwards, meeting Prompto's again before they were gone again, awkwardly examining nothing in particular. Prompto opened his mouth, waiting for his brain to produce some kind of response that would spill out. It just wasn't happening, so instead he held out his hands, waited for Noctis to take them, pull him close again.

"It's getting late, huh?" Noctis nuzzled against Prompto's hair, even while tentatively trying to change the subject, "Want me to drive you home?"

Prompto shook his head, "Thought I heard there were gonna be more fireworks tonight." He let himself smile, wide and easy before tilting his head up to press a kiss against Noct's cheek, "So why don't we stay here a little longer?" He felt Noct's chest shake, silent laughter in response.

Prompto almost squealed, as Noctis suddenly ducked low and scooped him up into his arms, "Yeah? Or I take you back to my place."

"Pretty sure that's gonna be the first place they look for you once they figure out you disappeared, man." Prompto rested his head against Noctis' shoulder; it should probably be a little embarrassing being picked up so easily, but something about it was warm and comforting this time instead. "But, sure. Let's go."


End file.
